Slap Happiness
by BeachBabe123
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Slap happiness is extremely contagious, so hanging out with a slap happy friend in a small space can get quite interesting really fast. Tee Hee!


**Okay, this is just a random super short story that I just kind of had to write. It's pretty much just a bunch of slap happiness linked together with somewhat of a story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV  
><strong>

"What in the world did I do to become so darn hyper?" I asked, sprawled out in the shape of an X on the floor of the clubhouse. I had too much energy to do much else, which sounds really strange. Why lie on the floor when you have way too much energy? Tell me when you figure that out.

"Maybe it's because of the banana phone that Mark threw at your head at lunch," Cathy suggested.

"Cathy, there was no phone drawn on that banana," Sam said, looking up form her book for the first time in ages. (Three minutes actually, but who's counting?) It was called _Maximum Ride_. It looked long. So not reading it!

"You can't prove that!" I cried, pointing to the ceiling. "That banana was my girlfriend and I loved her!"

"Danny! The banana cheating on you with the strawberry!" Chris replied.

"So? I was cheating on the banana with like, seven other fruits," I said in reply. "What now?"

"Go kiss the sidewalk, you lying little cheater!" Cathy cried and threw something at me. It looked like a large rock, but it was actually a pen. A sparkly pink gel pen to be exact.

"Don't throw things at me!" I exclaimed, rolling over and covering my face.

"I'm sorry. Would you rather me beat you senseless with a stick?" Cathy asked with fake sympathy.

"Actually, I'd prefer you to go and kindly ask Edward Cullen what his favorite kind of muffin is," I answered in all seriousness.

"Ew, Edward," Cathy cringed slightly. "Jacob's so much better!"

"I think Edward's better," Sam replied. "He's Bella's soul mate."

"Well Jacob had abs and nice hair," Cathy said. "Edward has neither of those!"

"Well at least Edward will be there with Bella forever," Sam countered.

"I'm on team Rosalie!" Chris inserted his opinion before the flames started to fly.

"True dat!" I cried, pointing aimlessly at the ceiling. I was starting to get the feeling that my slap happiness was highly contagious and that I'd given it to my three friends. Mwahahaha! 

"Fine. We'll stop talking about Twilight because you boys obviously have no interest in it what so ever," Sam sighed.

"What ever gives you that impression?" I asked with what I was hoping was mock sweetness.

"Oh, go fall in a ditch," Sam snapped, going back to reading. (I really wonder what so interesting about that book.)

"HEY! Don't tell people to fall in ditches! What if Danny took you seriously and went and fell in a ditch and broke his wrist?" Cathy cried a little too enthusiastically. (Yeah. She is sooooo slaphappy!)

"Broke his wrist?" Chris questioned her word choice.

"Well he's not gonna die from falling in a ditch!" Cathy explained her opinion with excitement.

"Yeah, but what if his girlfriend's cousin who hates him was down there with his two best friends and then the cousin kills one of his best friends, so Danny kills the cousin then runs away and then there's still one friend there to tell the investigators what happened?" Chris countered her point. We all just kind of stared at him for a minute. (I think we have a new recruit to the slap happiness army!)

"What?" Sam asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I would be the friend that didn't die," Chris said in reply.

"I still don't understand. What are you talking about?" Sam repeated her question in different words.

"Just a small, most likely unneeded reference to _Romeo and Juliet_," Chris finally answered the question.

"Okay, you people are all insane," Sam commented.

"Are we? Or are you the crazy one, Sam?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah! What if it's you, not us?" I added.

"Cathy just said that," Sam commented.

"Save your excuses for the judge!" I snapped, lying down in the shape of an X again.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sam sighed and closed her book. (YES!) "I'll see you three tomorrow when you're less slaphappy!"

"Bye Sam!" Cathy called. "Don't let the ninjas eat you!"

"Guys, I really think we are slaphappy," Chris said.

"But there ain't nothing wrong with that," I replied.

**There really isn't anything wrong with being slaphappy! =3**

**Yeah, this is just a random little story cause I can't think of any long-term ideas. Any requests? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Read on!**


End file.
